Academy
by Life Strong
Summary: At Skylander Academy, nothing is as it seems. Something is watching the students. Something sinister. And this something is not going down without a fight. OC based. Kids of pairings.


Morguen Rise.

Status: New inductee

Parents (adoptive, biological, creators): Spy Rise and Grim Creeper.

Element: Tech

Age: 13

Weapon: Scythe

Training begins: today

* * *

><p>My name is Morguen Rise.<p>

I may not be old, but I know all too well about how the world works. You see, my story goes like this:

Man falls in love with man. Man marries man. Man can not have baby with man, so man builds a robotic daughter and names her after the other man's element. Man and man loves baby, but receives death threats because of her creation. Man becomes scared. Man, man, and baby go into hiding. Man disappears when baby is three. Man never hears from man again.

That's right. The man that created me, the infamous Spy Rise, went missing. And it's my fault.

You see, the fact that my fathers Spy and Grim wanted me, and built me, pissed off a bunch of people (okay, sorry dad, I didn't mean to swear. No, I am not depressed. Yes, hot chocolate sounds nice) and, well, they wanted my fathers to pay. I was an innocent enough concept, but... I guess I wasn't supposed to exist.

I don't know where Spy Rise is at, and my main goal in life is to find him. With that came my decision to enroll myself into Skylanders Academy.

This has been a voice recording from Morguen Rise. Over and out, scout.

* * *

><p>The first day of school was always the worst. Especially if you are a new student. The halls are packed, the cliques are all together, and you have no idea where in the hell you're going. This was true for Morguen as she dashed down the marble corridor of Skylander Academy, her long blonde curled synthetic hair flowing behind her in a wild frenzy. She was late, as usual, and she had no idea how to get to the training room.<p>

"Lost, Morguen?" A deep, slightly metallic voice snickered behind her, and Morguen turned to see Keyon Shift standing behind her. Morguen rolled her violet eyes at Keyon. Most girls would swoon at the cyborg / wolf hybrid now waltzing his way to her, and most females still in the hall were now glaring at her, but she had been best friends with Keyon since she was five and he eight.

"Yeah, a little," was her only response, making Keyon snicker again.

"I'd say so, considering you're going in the wrong direction."

Morguen looked around, and indeed saw that everyone had been walking in the direction opposite of her. Her blue cheeks turned violet, "Well fuck."

"You cuss a lot for a thirteen year old," Keyon tisked slightly, walking in the direction of the training room, "I'm sure your dad loves that."

"Yeah, well dad says I got it from Spy so we're all dandy here," Morguen hissed, making sure to not refer to Spy Rise as her father. She found the fact that he was missing her fault, and she didn't like referring to him as her father because she hadn't been a good enough daughter in her eyes. Keyon, who did not know her exact reasoning for this, kept quiet about it.

The two walked in silence the the training room; Morguen kept a defiant composure the best she could and Keyon would twitch ever so often, his fur, which was missing in some parts of his body, rippling while the rest of his exposed robotic skin creaked.

"Please try not to twitch so much; you look like the freaking fox from Five Nights At Freddy' s," Morguen groaned, making Keyon scowl.

"You think I do it on purpose?" He glared, his robotic eyes glowing bright red, which contrasted his black fur and white metal, "and what is Five Nights At Freddy' s?"

"It's an earth horror game," was her only response, sighing with relief when they finally reached the training room.

The duo walked inside the open mahogany doors and sat down in the back, neither of them noticing the figure in the cloak behind them who's pink eyes were trained on them, a smirk upon their face.

* * *

><p>"So, how was the beginning of the year speech?" Keyon asked as they were finally able to leave for lunch, a small toothy grin playing on his muzzle. Morguen groaned, not really having a pleasant answer to that question. Hugo, the head master, had droaned on for hours about the importance of studying.<p>

Keyon only grinned more, his hand twitching slightly. He was then knocked to the floor by a petite figure in a black cloak, and with a growl he glared at them, "Hey, at least apologize, bitch!"

The cloaked figure paused and looked at him, their eyes hidden under their hood. They then just shrugged and continued running, knocking over several more people in their wake. Keyon got up with a groan, twitching violently. He was officially furious.

Morguen, who didn't see a bloody massacre on the first day, placed a small hand on his broad shoulder, "Keyon, don't let them bother you. I'm sure they didn't mean it."

Keyon nodded slowly and stretched, wires making loud buzzing noises from his back as he popped it. He then pulled out his violin and twirled its bow in his hand, ready to play the instrument to calm himself.

He was not going to fight. Ever. Again.

**Author's Note: Hey y'all, New story even though I've never actually finished one, whoo! But this time... it focuses on pairing kids! It seems kind of slow right now but it'll pick up. Soon. I wonder where Spy is at... and who Keyon' s parents are. Also, who was the figure in cloak and who are their parents *le gasp*. So many questions, yay! If you have any questions feel free to ask, and if you want to suggest a pairing kid feel free (if neither of their parents already have a child in the story). Just remember, be creative with the pairing! Now, I have nothing much say except Keyon is my favourite oc of mine right now. So deadly and fluffy. As always, XOXO Life Strong. **


End file.
